All The Things You Said
by crc2010
Summary: Ryan always found Troy attractive, but what happens when Troy begins to feel the same way? TRYAN SLASH! Troy/Ryan
1. Math Class

DISCLAIMER: I do not own High School Musical or any of the Characters from High School Musical. However, I do own this plotline and possible characters created by me.

This is my second attempt at a story. I took the other one down, due to writers block so hopefully I can get this one completed.

RYAN'S POV

Ryan Evans was sitting in his last period math class listening to his math teacher, Mr. Devosa, ramble on about the quadratic formula. He tried to pay attention, but the lecture dragged on and he couldn't seem to stay on task. He looked around the class and noticed not many of his classmates were paying attention either. His twin sister Sharpay was doodling her name on her notebook. He looked over toward the front of the room, and noticed Gabriella Montez was taking very detailed notes from the lecture. Chad Danforth was laying on his arm asleep, Ryan noticed a pool of drool pouring out of his mouth. Ryan looked to the desk beside him and noticed Troy Bolton was looking out the window.

Ryan was definitely attracted to Troy. Ryan couldn't help but to stare at him. His chocolate brown hair fell perfectly across his forehead. His lips looked soft and sensual. Then there was his astonishing blue eyes. They were like the ocean, light and calm. Troy had something that about him that made everything peaceful and serene.

_Riiiiiiiiiiing_.

Ryan didn't realize he had been staring at Troy until he heard the ring of the bell. He quickly jerked his head away and hoped nobody else had caught him staring. Ryan knew he was gay since he was a freshman, but only Sharpay and his parents know about it. He was talking to a guy, but ended it when the guy wanted to go public. He was sure the school knew he was different, but he didn't know if he could just come out to over four-hundred people.

Ryan got out of his desk and made his way toward the door. He realized he forgot his notebook, and turned around.

"Ryan! What are you doing?" His sister shrieked.

"I forgot my notebook, I'll just meet you at the car in five minutes." He said back calmly.

"Not a minute later or your walking home!" She yelled back and left before he could respond.

He walked over and retrieved his notebook from his desk. He thought he was the only person left in the room, so he jumped when he seen Kelsi Nielson standing at the door. He could tell she was waiting on him.

"Ryan, can we talk?" She said in a hushed voice.

He couldn't imagine why she would want to talk to him. The most they ever spoken about before was the musical she written. "Sure, Kelsi. What's up?"

"During class, I noticed you were focused on something, er…someone, instead of the lesson." She said quietly.

"R-really?" His voice cracked. _Oh God! She seen me staring at Troy. She knows I'm gay! What am I going to do? _He thought to himself.

"Well you seemed like someone had captivated you, and you were staring in my direction." She was looking away from him, and her voice got quieter as she spoke. "Well I was wondering if it was possible that you liked me?"

Ryan let out a long sigh. _So she doesn't know. However, she thinks I was staring at her and I like her. I don't like girls and I can't tell her I was staring at Troy, but I can't tell her I like her when I don't. What am I going to do?_ His mind was racing one-hundred miles per hour. "Kelsi, your very pretty and nice, but I was just dozing off. I wasn't really staring at anyone, I was in my own world, and I only see us as being friends. I'm sorry." He hated to lie to her, but he couldn't tell her the truth either.

"Oh, no it's fine. I mean I just thought that, well it's fine. I got to go, bye Ryan." She stammered out the sentence with tears in her eyes. She obviously liked him, and he just shot her down.

Ryan felt like crap, but was relieved all at the same time. He figured he shouldn't worry about it right now, because he had three minutes to get to the car before Sharpay left him. He hurried toward his locker to grab his bag. Of course, it was jammed and it took him a couple tries to finally get it open. He grabbed his bag and began to run down the steps two the first floor. He got outside and Sharpay was nowhere in sight. He looked and her pink Convertible was going down the road. He knew that he would have to walk five miles back to his house.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

TROY'S POV

Troy Bolton had just left the guys locker room after basketball practice. He was the point guard and team captain for the East High Wildcats. He couldn't deny that he was good looking. All the girls wanted him and he knew it. He got to his car and started it up. He drove a mile away from the school and noticed a young blonde guy walking. As he got closer he realized it was Ryan Evans.

Troy didn't know much about Ryan, but he was pretty sure he was gay. He acted and dressed look the typical gay guys from the area. Of course, that rumor was never confirmed and normally Ryan just shrugged off the nasty comments about it. Troy thought about his last period math class. He sat next to Ryan, and was staring out the window today. He noticed in the corner of his eye that Ryan was looking at him, no not looking, he was staring. He watched Ryan look at every part of his face in the last class.

He found himself smiling at the thought. _What's wrong with you? Why are you smiling about a guy checking you out? Your not gay, your straight. Your dating the most gorgeous girl at East High! _The thoughts were racing through his mind when he pulled up toward Ryan. He couldn't help but to notice the sweat pouring down Ryan's face. He felt bad for him and decided to give him a ride to his house.


	2. Car Ride

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own High School Musical or any Characters from High School Musical. However, I do own this storyline and various characters created by myself.**

**Reviews would be great so please review! :]**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

**Ryan's POV**

**Ryan was about one mile away from school when he heard a vehicle pull behind him. He turned around and noticed it was Troy Bolton. He looked at the house he was next to, and noticed it wasn't anybody's house that he knew.**

"**Hey Ryan! Uhm…do you need a ride home?" Troy bellowed from the old truck.**

_**Why would he want to give me a ride? **_**Thought the confused blonde. "Uhm…sure! Thanks." He said as he opened the door to the rusty old truck.**

"**So why are you walking home? I thought you and Sharpay had matching Convertibles." Troy questioned as he pulled back onto the road.**

"**Oh well, she drove today and she leaves exactly five minutes after the bell. I got there in six so I had to walk, again." Ryan didn't look at Troy while he talked. He mostly looked out the window.**

"**I don't know how you could stand to live with her." Troy said with a small laugh.**

**Ryan looked over and watched the chocolate hair blow around Troy's face from the wind. "Well, I have my whole life. I guess you just get use to it." Ryan let out a small laugh. "Well, the mornings are rough when you first see her wake up. She looks like something out of a horror movie."**

**Troy laughed hard after the last comment. It made Ryan chuckle as well. "Well here we are man. See you around!"**

**Ryan got out of the truck and went up to his room. He couldn't wait to tell Sharpay about Ryan and his trip home, other than the horror movie comment.**

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

**TROY'S POV**

**Troy pulled out of the long driveway and watched Ryan walk up the long walkway to his massive house. He couldn't get his math class off of his mind, and now he couldn't stop replaying the conversation Ryan and he shared. Ryan was easy to talk to and relaxed. He thought of the way the wind blew Ryan's hair softly.**

_**What are you saying Troy? That you like him? What's wrong with you? Your dating Gabriella, a girl! You like girls! So that means your straight! Your not gay! You do not like Ryan Evans!**_** He repeated the questions over in his mind. He couldn't figure out what had come over him. He never noticed Ryan Evans before, what made today so different. Why did it make him smile when Ryan looked at him in the car while he was driving.**

**Troy pulled into his driveway. He decided not to worry about the matter any longer. It was just an awkward day and he was ready for it to end. He walked into his house and seen his mom in the kitchen.**

"**Hey Troy, go wash up. Supper is almost done." His mother said with a smile.**

"**I'm not that hungry, I think I'm going to go to bed." He said calmly. He let out a small yawn. **

"**Something wrong? Are you sick? Bad day at school?" Her compassion turned to worry in less than three seconds. **

"**Nothings wrong, I feel fine, and school was great. I'm just really tired." He said with a small sigh.**

"**Well, that's no excuse. Now go wash up." She said sternly.**

**Troy walked up the stairs to his room. He looked at himself hard in the mirror. **_**You don't like Ryan Evans. You don't like Ryan Evans. You don't like Ryan Evans.**_** He repeated this to the mirror several times. **_**How is it possible that I actually feel like this? Why the hell did he have to stare at me during math?**_** Troy groaned in frustration. **

"**Troy! Get down here! Dinner's done!" His mom yelled.**

"**Coming!" He got up and went down stairs to join his family.**

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

**Ryan walked into his room and sat his things down in a pile on the floor. He walked over to his double-king sized bed, and fell back onto it. He couldn't stop thinking of the ride home with Troy. Ryan has positive that he liked Troy, and in the back of his mind it felt like Troy liked him too. **_**No Ryan! Don't get your hopes up! You can't fall for him. He's straight and taken by Gabriella. Who is a girl! He doesn't like guys and he definitely don't like you!**_

"**Ryan!" He heard his sister's scream from her room. **

"**Coming Shar!" He yelled and got off of his bed and walked into her room.**

"**Ryan! What took you so long? I had to leave you!" She demanded with a stern look on her face.**

"**Kelsi stopped me. If you would've waited for thirty seconds I would have been there." He said with a half-smile. He meant it to be a smirk, but it didn't come off like that.**

"**Kelsi Nielson? What does she need to talk to you about? I told her to come to me on help with the upcoming musical!" She was loud. Ryan could tell she was stressed. She had an edge to her voice like she was going to crack at any minute.**

"**It wasn't about the musical. It was about math class." He said in a comforting tone.**

"**Math? What the hell do you know about math? Shouldn't she ask Gabriella about that!" She was shouting. Ryan was expecting the tears to flow soon. His sister was very dramatic and over the top, and has at least two mental breakdowns a week.**

"**No it wasn't about math!" He was getting frustrated with her.**

"**Then what the hell was it about Ryan?" He screamed at him.**

"**I was staring at Troy Bolton, because I like him. She noticed I was staring, but she thought I was staring at her! She asked me how I felt about her, and I told her I wasn't interested and she liked me! Okay Sharpay? Does that answer your questions?" He was screaming back at her. They rarely fought, and it usually happened during her mental breakdowns.**

"**Wait! You like Troy Bolton?" Her fury turned into compassion. Ryan couldn't keep up with her mood swings, but just decided to flow with it.**

"**Yeah." He said calmly.**

"**Ryan, please don't fall for him. One he's straight, two he's taken by Gabriella Montez, and three, half the school is in love with him. I just don't want to see you get hurt." She had her had on his arm rubbing it. No one seen the compassionate side of Sharpay. Sure she was loud and obnoxious, but she was very caring and protective of Ryan too.**

"**I know Shar. Don't worry, I understand that. It's just that picked me up while I was walking home. I couldn't help but to flirt with him. The strange thing was, he flirted back." Ryan had a big smile on his face.**

"**Ryan he could've been making fun of you or use it against you. I don't trust guys like Troy Bolton when it comes to guys like you." She said with concern in her eyes.**

"**It wasn't like that, he genuinely flirted with me." Ryan protested.**

"**Just don't let him hurt you Ryan. Now, about the musical." She changed the subject very well.**

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

**TROY'S POV**

**After dinner, Troy got went to his bathroom and began to remove his clothes. He reached into the shower and turned on the water. He stepped in and let the hot water hit his body. He usually reflected the days events. He thought of meeting up with Gabriella, and shooting hoops with Chad during free period. Then he thought about math class and the car ride with Ryan. He couldn't deny that Ryan looked like an angel. He had pale white skin, like marble. He had platinum blonde hair, that shined in the sun. His clothes fit over his body tight, showing that he, too, was athletic. His pale blue eyes were captivating and beautiful pools of water. His lips were pale pink and soft. He thought of what it would feel like to kiss them. **

_**Troy what are you saying? You want to kiss a guy. You want to be with Ryan Evans. What about Gabriella? What about your friends, you parents? What are you going to do just say "I'm in love with Ryan Evans, a guy, which means I'm gay." You can't do that Troy. You can't feel like this!**_

_**Troy finished his shower up and got into his pajamas. He climbed into his bed and turned out his light. He couldn't deny it anymore. He was gay, and Ryan Evans was the guy that he wanted to be with.**_

_**___________________________________________________________________________________**_

_**So I hope I'm not rushing this. Please review! Thanks :]**_


	3. Detention

DISCLAIMER: I still don't own High School Musical or its various Characters. I still own My Characters and My Plotline

The last two chapters were only 3-4 pages long. I'm going to try and extend this one out longer, I just hope I don't rush into this. Also, Review please and subscribe and favorite me. :]

Also, I was going to add an adult scene to this, but I don't want to change the rating so I decided to leave it out. It is basically a dream Ryan had about Troy and him in the locker room. Just use your imaginations! ;]

_____________________________________________________________________________________

RYAN'S POV

"Ryan! What's wrong with you? We're going to be late!" Ryan awoken to his sister's shrieks.

"What's wrong Shar?" He said struggling to open his eyes.

"It's 6:45 and we have to live in half an hour! Now get up!" She said running through his room going through his dresser drawers.

"Okay Shar! I'm up now get out so I can change!" He's said stumbling out of the bed.

"Here you should wear this!" She tossed him some clothes.

"Why this?" He said with a confused look on his face.

"If you think that Troy was interested in you and your interested in him, then you should dress to kill!" She said with a smile. "Now hurry up! Breakfast is almost done!"

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

TROY'S POV

_Troy was on stage about to perform Breaking Free. When it came to Gabriella's part, a different voice began to sing. He turned to see Ryan Evans walking with a microphone in his hands. Troy walked over toward him and they interlocked hands continuing to sing. They sang the duet beautifully and after the song ended, Troy leaned in and Ryan and he kissed. Then a loud ringing was heard._

_BEEEEEEEP!_

Troy smacked the ringing alarm clock until it finally stopped. He groaned and sat up slowly. He noticed it was 7:00 and he was running late. He got out of his bed and walked over to his clothes and chose his outfit for the day. He walked into his bathroom, and allowed the hot water to envelop him. He got out and got dressed, and brushed his teeth and fixed his hair. He headed for the front door, eager for school.

"Troy, honey. Don't you want some breakfast?" His mother asked walking out of the kitchen. "I fixed your favorite, egg omelets."

"No thank you Mom. I'm running late anyways." He said running out of the front door.

"Love you!" She shouted, and headed back to the kitchen.

Troy pulled into the school parking lot. He got out of the truck and rushed to his locker. The bell already rang and everyone was already in homeroom. He knew by now Ms. Darbus was giving some sort of lecture and wouldn't catch him sneaking in if he hurried and was very quiet. He walked up to the door and seen everyone was at their seats doing what they normally did at this time.

He slowly opened the door and it creaked.

"Was that a cell phone?" Ms. Darbus yelled.

Troy looked at Chad for help. Chad could tell Troy needed him to form some kind of diversion.

"No Ms. Darbus, it was my desk. It's very squeaky, maybe you should check it out for me." Chad said with concern.

"Well, these desks are older than you are, no wonder they squeak. It's nothing to worry about though it'll be fine" She said and walked back toward her desk.

Troy looked and locked eyes with Ryan. They stared into each others eyes, for what felt like minutes, but in reality only a few seconds passed. Ryan could tell Troy needed help sneaking in.

"Isn't it very disrespectful to the theatre for its seats to squeak while actors are performing. You know it seems almost as disrespectful as a cell phone, don't you think?"

The class groaned at the blonde's comment realizing that she was going to go on about a lecture. Troy realized that it could by him extra time. He crouched along the wall and shut the door without a sound. Ms. Darbus was still shouting about cell phone use in the theatre.

"Another disrespectful thing to do in a theatre, is to arrive late and try to sneak in, Mr. Bolton!" She said with an angry look on her face. Troy was half way across the room when she caught him.

"Sorry, Mam." He walked over to his seat and sat down. It creaked as he slid into place.

"Detention! During free period you can sit in this room! As for you, Mr. Evans covering for someone is just as horrid! Detention as well."

"Wait what about Chad?" Ryan protested.

"Why all he did was complain about a desk, he did nothing wrong now did you Mr. Danforth?" She said sternly to the blonde.

"I'm just as shamed as you are, Ms. Darbus." He laughed softly.

The bell rang and everyone got out of their seats to head to their next class.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

RYAN'S POV

_I can't believe Troy Bolton asked me to help him. Not that it's a big deal, but he never acknowledged me to help him on days like this before! _Ryan Evans contemplated these thoughts while his history teacher droned on about the Civil War.

"Pst! Ryan!"

Ryan turned around to see who kept calling for him.

"Hey Ryan." It was Kelsi. Ryan still felt horrible over how he let her down the other day.

"I was wondering if you would like to go to a movie sometime…with me?" She mumbled the words out fast, jumbling them together.

"Oh, like a date?" Ryan knew that he was about to let her down once again. He was beginning to feel like a real jerk.

"Um…I guess you could call it that." She had a faint smile on her face.

"I'm sorry Kelsi, but I'm…um….talking to someone." Ryan lied to her again. He hated doing it, but he couldn't lead her on and couldn't tell her the truth either.

"Oh, okay. I understand." Her smile turned into a frown and she looked at the ground.

"I'm really sorry." Ryan truly mean that, but not for the exact reason that she believed.

"No, no. It's fine." She said still looking down at the floor.

"That will be enough with the talking! The next person to talk will get detention!" Mrs. Richman shouted from the front of the class room.

_Detention! I have detention during free period with Troy. We'll be alone! _Ryan went into a deep thought of how he wanted the detention to go.

_Troy was sitting in the room and Ryan walked in. He took a seat next to Troy and Mrs. Darbus left the room. Troy leaned in to Ryan and began talking to him._

"_Troy I have a confession." Ryan began._

"_What is it?"_

"_I'm gay, and I like you a lot." Ryan blushed and looked down at the desk._

"_Really?" Troy had a big grin on his face._

"_Yeah. Sorry if that offends you." Ryan looked up at the jock._

"_No, it's perfectly fine. More than fine, it's fantastic actually." He was flashing his killer smile full on now._

"_Really?" Ryan looked confused._

"_Ryan, I like you a lot. I asked Gabriella to be my cover story about being gay and she's the only one who knows!"_

_Ryan's cheeks felt hot as he began to blush. Troy leaned over and put his hand on the back of Ryan's neck, to pull the blonde closer. Ryan closed his eyes, and his lips were seconds away from meeting Troy's. They were about to kiss when a loud ringing sounded off._

"Ryan! The bell's ringing! It's free period you have detention with Mrs. Darbus." Kelsi was now shaking him.

"What?" Ryan looked around confused.

"You fell asleep, but you got to get to detention or Ms. Darbus is going to have a fit."

Ryan grabbed his things, realizing it was all a daydream. He walked toward the drama room, and Troy was sitting there as Ryan had imagined. Ryan walked in and took his seat next to Troy like he had done in his daydream.

"Hey man! Thanks about earlier, well thanks for trying anyway." Troy had a smile to die for, and he was flashing it towards Ryan.

"Oh, anytime. You know it kept me from falling asleep, well for five minutes anyways." Ryan said it quietly, he couldn't believe how nervous he was right now.

"Yeah. I know what you mean. The look on her face was hilarious though!" Troy softly chuckled.

The door flung open, and Ms. Darbus walked in. "I see you two are pretty pleased with yourselves. I expected more out of you, especially you Ryan! Oh well, I need some help with the upcoming musical anyways." She walked over to a cabinet in the corner, and through the doors open. She got out poster boards and markers.

Ryan and Troy looked at each other with a confused look on their faces. They didn't know what any of this had to do with the theatre.

"We need posters put up about our upcoming musical and the tryouts. I need you two to use your creative juices to make them for me, and after that you can go about the school and hang them up. Now make the theatre proud! If you need me I'll be in my office down the hallway." She walked out of the room.

"Well I guess we should get started." Troy began working vigorously.

"I didn't know you were that into making posters." Ryan chuckled.

"I just want to get this done so I can get to sleep!" Troy laughed and continued to work.

They finished the posters and walked down the hall to hang them up.

"How about we hang one up there?" Troy was pointing to a beam taller than the both of them.

"How are we going to reach that?" Ryan looked at him like he was crazy.

"I'll hold you and you can put it up there." Ryan's heart beat faster when he heard the words come out of Troy's mouth.

"Oh, I guess that could work."

Ryan walked over to Troy. Troy wrapped his arms around his waist. Ryan's heart was beating faster, and he felt Troy's beating just as hard behind him.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

TROY'S POV

Troy wrapped his arms around Ryan's waist to lift him up. He could tell Ryan's heart was beating faster as they got closer together. He also felt his heartbeat speeding up. He blushed and he lifted the blonde up.

_I can't believe I'm holding Ryan. He likes it too. Maybe, telling him how I feel won't be such a bad idea._

"_Uhm, Troy! Troy! You're started to tip!" Ryan was shouting at the top of his lungs._

_Troy was weaving back and forth. Before he knew it, he came toppling down to the ground. He opened his eyes and he was on top of Ryan. He just laid there and stared at Ryan in the eyes. _

"_Troy your sort of laying on top of me, and I can't move." Ryan was breathing hard. Troy couldn't tell whether that was because he was nervous and excited, or if it was because he was crushing him._

"_Oh, right." Troy got off of Ryan and then helped him up. He was blushing and it caused a smile on Troy's face. He could tell Ryan liked him, and he was pretty sure that he liked Ryan. All he had to do now was find the right way to tell him, as well as everyone at school and his parents. He knew this was going to take some time._

_______________________________________________________________________________________

_Okay so next chapter is going to be one of the most important ones! I know the punishment in detention was dumb, sorry for that. Like I said, I'm still new to this. I had a small amount of writers block, hope it don't become major! Thanks to fans of the story! You rock! :]_

_Please Review!_


	4. Coming Out

DISCLAIMER: I still DO NOT own High School Musical or its various characters. I DO OWN THIS STORYLINE AND CHARACTERS CREATED BY ME!

Thanks for reviews, I taken them into consideration and I will try to fix the problems. (:

Sorry so long to update. My laptop crashed and needs to be completely reprogrammed. I had the entire fourth chapter completed already, I am going to change my story line and this chapter from what it originally was due to things going on with me lately so it is going to have a "dark" ending when its finished with the way I am feeling right now.

__________________________________________________________________________________

TROY'S POV

"Ryan, I like you a lot. As more than just a friend. I know we don't know each other well, but ever since detention and the car ride I've felt something different inside of me. I never felt this way before about a guy. I don't know why I'm having these feelings now, and I can't control them. I know that you're gay and I thought you could help me out and maybe we could be more then friends."

Troy shook his head as he stared at his bathroom mirror. He had been repeating the speech for over half an hour to make sure it was perfect. He still wasn't sure how to break things off with Gabriella. He didn't know how to tell his friends or family anything. He figured maybe after he confronted Ryan about it, it would just come to him about what to say to everyone. He heard a knock on his door.

"Troy, time for school." It was his mom.

Troy immediately blushed, and worried about whether or not she heard him. He figured he should address her about this now, rather than wait for her to question him later.

"Um…Mom." Troy stuttered the words out in a low husky voice.

"What's wrong?" She walked into his room with concern.

He blinked away the tears. "Mom, I like girls and boys." He was crying now, still stuttering the words.

"That's okay Honey. You can't help that, and me and your father love you unconditionally." She was sitting beside him on his bed, rubbing his back.

The tears continued to fall, and he continued to stutter. "But, I don't want to be like this. I want to be normal." He was choking on his tears.

"Honey, we love you anyways. If a guy makes you happy so be it, but don't let that stop you from being you." She was hugging him. She had a soft smile and loving eyes.

"What am I going to tell Dad?" He was worried more than anything at this point. He just looked down, letting the tears fall down his cheeks.

"Honey, your father knows."

"What?" The tears stopped, he was dumbfounded. How could his father possibly know.

"Yeah, he seen the way you looked at the other guys. We've always known. We were shocked that you and Gabriella had lasted this long." She was chuckling.

"How am I going to break it to her?" He was no longer stuttering. He wiped the tears out of his eyes and off of his face.

"Just tell her, like you told me. Without the tears and dramatics of course. It's not something you can control. Now go wash up, your already going to be late." She walked out of the room with a smile.

"I can do this, I'm ready." He walked into the bathroom to wash his face.

__________________________________________________________________________________

RYAN'S POV

"Ryan!" The shrieking started once again. Ryan had put up with this morning routine for several years, but he never really been annoyed by it until recently.

"Yes?" He said with a smirk.

"What's your problem?" She was disgusted. Ryan knew she was bitchier than usual, so she must have gotten her monthly visit.

"Shar, I've got a lot on my mind. I really can't deal with helping you right now. I need time for myself!" He was aggravated, and it was obvious.

"I was just going to say that I'm leaving if you're going to ride with me. Otherwise, drive yourself. So calm down and take a pill." She was pissed.

"I'll drive myself then!" He yelled it.

"FINE!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

Ryan slammed the door in her face. He hated arguing with his sister, but it was to early to deal with her problems, and he had his own problems. He had to tell Troy how he felt, and had to find a way to do it with out getting the snot beat out of him.

Stomps were made down the hall. Sharpay was stomping her way down the stairs and the front door slammed. There was no apology big enough to please her today. Ryan decided to forget about apologizing to her, at least for today.

He put on the nicest thing he could, and made his way to his car.

"Ryan, your father and I are disappointed in you." His mother said walking from the kitchen.

"For what?" Ryan had an edge to his voice.

"For what you did to your sister, so you're grounded for a week." She replied sternly.

"What? For shutting a door!" He was about to yell.

"Don't mouth your mother, and watch your tone!" His father shouted walking down the hall.

"Okay, sorry."

"Just, go to school!"

Ryan turned and walked out the door. He didn't know why his father was such a jerk to him. HE never really treated him the same since he came out. He was meaner to Ryan, and favored Sharpay. His mother, on the other hand, got closer with him.

He pulled into the school parking lot. Everyone was standing around waiting for school to start. He looked around and seen everyone in their normal clichés. He finally found the guy that had been on his mind for several days.

Troy was standing with Gabriella. They were alone, and whatever they talked about looked pretty intense. She seemed mad about something, and he looked crushed. Ryan couldn't figure out what they were talking about, and it drove him nuts.

__________________________________________________________________________________

TROY'S POV

"Gabbi, we need to talk." Troy was nervous. After his talk with his mother, he was sure he knew that the next person to talk to was Gabriella. She deserved to know, because this was going to affect her as well. They had been together for several months, and this was going to be devastating.

"Sure Troy." She had a warm smile. Troy knew that she had no clue about what was coming next.

"Gabbi, I think that we need to break up." He had his head facing the ground, and he was looking up through his chocolate brown bangs.

"Why? Is it something I did?" She looked confused and crushed at the same time.

Troy swallowed hard. "No. Your beautiful and amazing. Any guy would be lucky to have you." He was choking on his words again.

"Then what's the problem Troy? If any guy is lucky to have me, why are you breaking up with me?" She had an edge to her voice. Her confusion grew, and she had a bit of anger in her voice. She wasn't taking it well.

"There's just a lot going on in my head," he swallowed hard again so he didn't stutter.

"Who is she?" Gabriella wasn't the jealous type, and she never got mad. Troy made her mad a few times, but she didn't look this mean and this hurt.

"What?" He knew what she was thinking, and she would've been correct other than the fact that the she that Gabriella is referring to is actually a he.

"You know what Troy? Is she prettier than me? Smarter than me? Will she go all the way?" She shook her head. "This is because I'm not ready to have sex with you isn't it."

"What? No! Gabbi it's not like that! It has nothing to do with it!" Troy felt his heart breaking, as he watched Gabriella's heart disintegrate in front of him.

"Don't call me Gabbi! My name is Gabriella! If it's not about sex then what is it about Troy? There's no other reason!" She was yelling, and tears were forming in her eyes.

"Gabbi, Gabriella. It's not about sex, it's about the person that I am, that I'm becoming." He blinked away tears.

"What kind of person are you Troy? Is it college? The team?" She quieted back down, but the tears still fell down her cheeks.

"Gabriella, we can't be together because I don't love you. I can't love you." He felt a tear begin to fall down his cheek.

"Why? What's so wrong with me, that we can't be together?" She never looked so crushed before.

"Gabriella, I've recently discovered who I truly am. I don't like." He was choking on his words.

"You don't like what?" She was demanding. She needed an explanation and soon.

"I don't like," Troy began to stutter. "I don't like. I…I…I don't like girls! I'm gay, and I am interested in guys. I'm sorry but there's no chemistry between us. I thought there was, but there wasn't and I can't control it."

She shook her head, and handed him his class ring. "Fine then. I understand, have fun with the guy your drooling over. Stupid faggot!" She ran toward the building squalling.

Troy never felt so torn before, never hurt so bad. Not by the break up, but by the word Gabriella used. Faggot. It rang in his head over and over. He was relieved and panicked at the same time. There was definitely no turning back now. He decided he'd go straight to Ryan during lunch, pull him aside and tell him everything.

__________________________________________________________________________________

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Okay so this chapter was short. Only four pages, but I decided to devote it to Troy's coming out. Still moving fast, but oh well. I'll just keep going and I plan on writing from Gabriella's POV in the next couple chapter. Please re-read the description. I have modified it, to change the way the story is going to be. Also Troy coming out to his mom is a personal moment. I took the dialogue from a conversation a friend's mother and him had. He told me exactly what they said, and I modified it slightly to fit Troy's situation. So please REVIEW! Also, thanks to all of the fans of the story.

If you like witches, my next fan fiction is for you. It is a battle of black magic and white magic between the Evan's Twins. So watch for the first chapter of that coming out soon! (:

~CRC2010


	5. Reassurance

DISCLAIMER: I Do not own High School Musical or any of the characters. I do own characters created by me and the story line.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I know I said it was getting discontinued, but I got a spark and I am going to continue with this story. Not sure how the story will go now, because it's been a while so if I'm off on things I'm sorry in advance. Thank you for reviews. :]

_____________________________________________________________________________________

TROY'S POV

Troy walked into the school. He wasn't ready to deal with his friends, or anyone else. So he made his way to the roof. He knew no one would find him there, and he could just think about what to do next. He needed a game plan, and fast.

He made it to the top and laid down on a bench. He covered his eyes with his hands and wiped away tears.

"What if she tells everyone? What will Chad, or the team, think? Will they kick me out? I can't kicked off the team, how will I get to college? They can't kick me off the team for this can they?" Tears began to fall down his face.

"What's wrong Troy?"

Troy sat up fast. He was afraid to turn around, he wasn't sure who he'd have to answer too.

"You can talk to me about anything, you know. I won't tell anyone. What's so bad that they could kick you off the team?" It was Ryan. Troy took a deep breath not sure what to say next. He turned around and Ryan was sitting next to him.

"Just things aren't going right." Troy said quietly, he still didn't know how to say what he needed too.

"Like what? I'm here for you." Ryan put his arm around Troy.

"Well, I just broke things off with Gabriella."

Ryan's eyes grew wider. "Why? What happened?"

"I like someone else?" Troy wondered why that came out as a question.

"So your going to get kicked off the team?" Ryan was confused.

"Well, the person I like isn't really the typical…"He trailed off and stopped.

"Typical what? Typical type of girl?" He was curious.

"Um…well I like." He started biting his lip and tears formed again.

"You can tell me, Troy." Ryan was serious now.

"I like…" He turned his head away from Ryan. "I like you Ryan."

_____________________________________________________________________________________

RYAN'S POV

"Wait did Troy just say he liked me? I think he did! He just admitted he liked me! He broke up with Gabriella for me! Wait, he just broke up with Gabriella!" The thoughts kept flooding Ryan's mind. He didn't respond to Troy from them all.

"It's obvious you don't feel the same. I understand." Troy sputtered the words with tears falling down his cheeks.

"No! Troy, I like you a lot. I've liked you for the longest time. It's just surreal, you have to give me a minute to process this." His heart was pounding hard. The guy he liked since the first day he met him, is admitting that he likes him too. He needed a few minutes to process, and he didn't know what would happen next.

"Ryan, I'm not sure I'm ready for a relationship yet. I'm not sure I'm ready for the school to know, and Gabriella is pissed and she's going to tell everyone, and I can't go through it alone." He talked fast, the words were mashed together, Ryan could barely understand.

Ryan wrapped his arms around Troy and just held the boy. "Sh..Sh.. It's alright Troy. You don't have to face them alone. I'm here, I'll help you. We'll find Gabriella, you can explain. We can stop her, we're not even sure if she's going to do anything. It'll be alright, don't worry."

Troy just shook his head and cried into Ryan's shoulder. Ryan ran his hand through Troy's hair.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

GABRIELLA'S POV

"Troy broke up with me! For a guy? How is that possible? No chemistry? Then what was that feeling when we kissed that I felt? This isn't possible." Gabriella was sitting at her desk, running her hand through her hair. She was crying, trying to sort out what was happening to her.

"What's wrong Gabbi?"

Gabriella looked up and seen Taylor looking at her with concern.

"Just a rough morning. Troy just broke up with me." She began crying hard. She hadn't said it out loud yet, and the pain began to hit her.

"What?!" Taylor hugged her. "Why?"

"He just said." Gabriella took a deep breath, nor sure whether or not to say why he had broke up with her.

"What did he say?" Taylor had an edge to her voice.

"He just said there wasn't chemistry like he thought, and he wasn't interested in…." Her voice trailed off not sure whether or not to continue.

"He wasn't interested in what?" Taylor's voice gained a harsh tone.

"He wasn't interested in me anymore. He likes someone else." She bit her tongue. She decided she'd wait until she had a chance to talk to him before she said anything to anyone.

"What? Who?!" Taylor was practically yelling.

"He didn't say, but it doesn't matter because all things come to an end I guess." She continued to cry.

Taylor didn't say anything more, she just held her friend while she cried.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

TROY'S POV

Troy walked to his locker to get his books. He knew homeroom would be rough. He'd see Gabriella there, and he still wasn't sure what she would do.

"It'll be alright I'm here." Ryan whispered into Troy's ear.

Troy took a deep breath and walked into the room. Ryan was right behind him. The desks were filled except for two in the back corner. Troy searched and found Gabriella in the opposite corner with her head down. She was sobbing. Troy's felt a sharp pain in his heart. He couldn't stand to see her hurt, but staying with her would only hurt her more.

"It's alright. She'll be fine." Troy kept whispering to himself so he didn't start crying as well. He and Ryan took their seats and Mrs. Darbus began her daily lecture.

The bell rang. Troy jumped, he had been lost in thought the entire class period. He had thought about all the things that had happened in the last couple of days. All the conversations running through his mind, and wondered what would happen next.

He walked through the halls silently, with Ryan right behind him. Troy wondered what was running through Ryan's mind. He knew that Ryan would be there for him, but it must be hard to know that the person you like, is still upset about being gay and getting over his ex.

"Troy, are you alright? You've been in a trance all morning?" Troy jerked his head around, it wasn't Ryan's voice.

It was Chad. "Oh no, what am I going to tell him?" Troy thought to himself.

"Taylor told me you broke up for someone else." Troy's heart began to beat hard.

"Really?" He was worried about what all Taylor knew, what he knew.

"Yeah, so who's the girl?" He asked curiously.

"What?" Troy said very softly.

"Who's the girl? Taylor said you left her for someone else, who is it? Probably, a babe no doubt." He said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, listen I'll catch up with you later." Troy walked away avoiding the question.

"Okay?" Chad yelled after him.

Troy didn't turn around, he couldn't.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

RYAN'S POV

"Okay, what's going on?" Sharpay asked Ryan softly.

"What?" Ryan asked, pretending to be clueless.

He really knew what she meant. He had been booming with happiness all morning, but filled with concern for the guy he was falling for as well.

"You know what I mean. Why are you so happy? Why have you been with Troy for most of the morning? Do you know why he and Gabriella broke up? Is that why your happy?" She didn't take a breath between questions.

"I'll tell you about it later, Shar." He said calmly, waiting for the high-pitched shriek he knew was about to come.

"Okay, and you WILL tell me." She said sternly and calmly. She walked off.

"Wow, that wasn't the response I expected." He said to himself.

"What were you expecting?" Troy asked shyly.

Ryan jumped. "Oh Troy. I didn't know you were behind me."

"What were you expecting?" he asked again.

"Oh, just a scream that would cause me to go deaf. She's not a fan of being out of the loop." Ryan said with a small smile.

"You can't tell her. Please." Troy said practically begging.

"I wouldn't. I know she'd keep it a secret, but I wouldn't do anything you don't want. Don't worry, Troy." Ryan said comfortingly.

"Okay, thanks Ryan." Troy said with a small smile.

They walked to their next class together.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

AUTHOR'S NOTE

I know it wasn't all that long, and it was scattered. I apologize, but I don't feel the same way as I did before. So I'm trying to get all the emotional parts down in this chapter. Also, I wanted Gabriella to have a change of heart. At first, I wanted her to be the villain of the story and sabotage everything. However, I'm leaving the sabotaging to someone else, who will come into play soon. Once again, REVIEWS are always appreciated. It'll get better soon.

ALSO: The story with the Evan's being witches is postponed until this story is completed.

~CRC2010 :]


End file.
